First Love and Rivalry
by Im LIMITED EDITION
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends are students at a horse stable and what happens when a new girl comes and Inuyasha falls for her. What will Kikyo do since she loved him since they were young and the new girl just stepped out of her car and made Inuyasha fall in love. Rivalry Romance and heart break and some stupidity
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I haven't been writing for a while sorry. So the full summery is: A new girl comes to Shikon Stables. All the guys thought she was gorgeous and Inuyasha thought so to. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango became good friends with her and Inuyasha began to start liking her for more then her looks. But it was only him who loved her but she didn't love him back. Will Inuyasha move on or will the girl learn to love him.

NEW GIRL NEW SURPRISES NEW SHOCKS

Everyone at Shikon Stables was getting ready for the new arrival. Inuyasha was setting the course, Miroku was cleaning out the stable the girl would use and Sango was taking care of all the horses cause everyone else was too busy to do that. At Shikon Stables the more people the merrier but one person wasn't doing anything. Kikyo. She hated getting dirty she made her butler Naraku do everything for her. Clean her horse, Feed her horse, and anything else that includes stepping in the stable or touching her horse. But she might be like that but she was an amazing rider. She never really liked horses or riding she just did it cause Inuyasha did it. Kikyo (the ass) was filing her nail until she saw Inuyasha and his three un-popular friends run by (what she thinks of them but not Inuyasha).

"Hey Inuyasha where are you going?" Kikyo called out

"To meet the new girl." He said with a giant grin

Kikyo made a weird look that said "BUT-YOU NEVER RAN TO ME WHEN I CAME WHY." (The "WHY" is like the one in the song "Forget you by Cee Lo Green")

INUYASHA'S POV

When I walked over there Me, Miroku and Sango squeezed to the front and what we saw was amazing. It was a giant RV it was black with a gray and white design and it had speakers all over it. (To look at the RV go to my profile). I could tell it was Beats audio. I listen to a lot of songs but I didn't know what song this was. Then I saw her walk out she was so gorgeous (I don't wanna describe it so go to my profile for outfit and hair pic the hair is blond so just picture it dark brown.) She walked over to the back of the RV and opened the door. All the horses starting acting really happy it as mostly the girl horses. When she got her horse out we all gasped. It was a black stallion. But not any black stallion it was Eclipse the horse that won all the western and classic riding competition in Tennessee. Then I heard Miroku ask if that was really the Eclipse. (Pic of A horse like Eclipse in profile)

END OF INUYASHA POV

"Yeah the one and only." She said

"WOW!" someone said

"But if you're his rider why aren't you in any of the pictures?" somebody asked

"Because Eclipse would be able to do those even if I wasn't on him so the credit goes to him." She said

Everyone was happy that she cared so much about her horse.

"OH!" She yelled

Everybody jumped somebody asked what's wrong.

"No it's just that I never introduced my self." She said, "My name is Kagome."

"Um… Kagome what song is that?" Sango asked

"Oh it's Bless My Self by Lucy Hale but me singing it." Kagome said

"Wait so you go around showing off." Kikyo said

"No it's not that I actually don't like people listing to me sing but my mom decided to do that."

"Oh." Everyone said

Kagome's mom honked her horn and said goodbye. To every ones surprise but Kagome's Eclipse chased after it.

"So where do I put all my stuff?" Kagome asked

"Oh I can show you." Inuyasha and a guy named Koga said in sync

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused

"Inuyasha you show her." Sango said realizing Inuyasha was interested in him

"WHY?" Koga almost screamed

"Because his and Kagome's Stables are right beside each other." Sango said

Inuyasha helped take some of her stuff she took most of them cause she thought he's already showing me the way so I shouldn't impose.

INUYASHA AND KAGOME CONVORSATION

Kagome's italic

"Wait what about Eclipse?"

"_No it's ok he'll come by himself."_

"Really?"

"_Yeah it's fine."_

Inuyasha didn't close the door then Sesshomaru told him to close it. He said Eclipse is out there. Then Sesshomaru said that's his fault. Inuyasha was gonna start yelling but Kagome stopped him.

"_It's fine."_

"Huh but what about-"

Kagome cut him off

END

"_WOW FOR A GORGEOUS GIRL SHE CAN SURE LOOK SCARY."_

Kagome got to her stable . Everything was there but Eclipse. After that Inuyasha showed her the dorms. Since she lived far she'd stay there. It was a co-ed dorm and the only people there were Inuyasha, Koga, Sango and some other guys. Kagome unpacked her stuff and was peacefully settling in. Then walked to the stables to help clean or arrange things. When Kagome got there everyone had worried faces even Kikyo but Kagome was still smiling. Everyone asked about Eclipse but all she said was "don't worry." Kagome arrived at 10 am but know it's 12:30. In that time Kagome meet Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango's horses. (Pics of them in profile and names I didn't say.) Kagome was peacefully sitting on the fence petting Inuyasha's horse. It surprised everyone cause Inuyasha's horse Entai never let anyone near him but Inuyasha. Now it was 1 pm and everybody was worried. They were all getting ready for a classic riding lesson just to review jumping. Sesshomaru went to Kagome and asked where Eclipse was. Right and that moment Eclipse ran to the fence outside and opened the fence door with his mouth. Everyone was shocked but Kagome wasn't.

"Kagome get Eclipse saddled up." Sesshomaru told her

"I don't have to." Kagome said she was talking to Sesshomaru but was looking at Inuyasha

Then Eclipse ran out of the stable with his classic riding saddle and harness on and he also had Kagome's helmet in his mouth. He walked over to Kagome and gave her the helmet. She took it put it on then got on Eclipse and walked towards Sango. Everyone was still looking at her. (If you guys are imagining a bunch of people it's only Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kikyo and Kagome oh and Sesshomaru)

"Well then are we gonna start." Kagome said

"Yes but there's 1 thing." Sesshomaru said

"and what would that be?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru explained how Kikyo was the best rider and in Shikon stables they liked keeping everyone in rank so Kagome had to compete with Kikyo. Kagome agreed cause she thought it would be fun. Kikyo thought it was gonna be easy. Everyone else thought it was un-fair for Kikyo and that Kikyo was gonna lose badly.

COMPETITION DAY

It was bright and early in the morning. The first thing Kagome did was grab 4 apples and a carrot from the table and dash out but was stopped.

"Hey Kagome where are you going?" Miroku asked

"Eclipse." Kagome said

"Oh how much do you eat any way?" Miroku said making Inuyasha laugh and Sango was listening and liking Kagome more and more

"Ha ha only 1 apple is mine the rest are for Eclipse." Kagome said

"But all our horses eat the same food all day." Inuyasha said

"Well then come with me and grab some apples and carrots." Kagome said

So the three friends finished breakfast and followed Kagome out. When they got there their horses were surprised but Eclipse (of course). Kagome started eating her apple a feed the rest of the apples and a carrot to Eclipse.

"So why do you do this?" Sango asked

"Well when you feed a horse the same thing every day it gets bored putting some variety in their foods gets them more happy more energetic you know but I still feed him oats and stuff you know the rule about eating all the colours of the rainbow yeah I go by that and the old rules." Kagome said

"Is that how you always won?" Miroku asked

"No we just practiced a lot."

AFTER BREAKFAST COMPETITION TIME

"SO the rules are no cheating at all. The instructions are: There is a path straight through the forest it's half like what you'll get in the west and half is plain as silk it's a race you have to go through different paths walk to a cross road and then start running when your done choosing. First 1 here wins."

(SESSHOMARU SID ALL THAT)

"OK." Kikyo and Kagome said at once

They started walking until there was a crossroad. They just stood there and Kagome decided to ask Eclipse which way he thought was a good idea he picked the western path. It was good they decided to wear a western saddle and harness. (To see Kagome's Western outfit look on my profile.) Kikyo thought she was crazy for talking to her horse. When Kikyo and her horse were running through they found that they had to cross the lake and Kikyo hated getting wet. So she spent 20 minutes thinking about what she could do and she wasn't allowed to turn around. Mean while Kagome and Eclipse walked sometimes they had to jump over rocks but not so bad. Then at a point Eclipse started running and Kagome felt like something was wrong then she looked up and saw it would rain in about 5 minutes. Mean while at Kikyo she decided to go through the water then she started running and she saw the fence in the distance. She made her horse go faster and faster.

"HURRY UP SOUL FASTER!"

Kikyo jumped over the fence but then she noticed everyone cheering but not for her but for Kagome.

"It's not fair I'm the best rider here." Kikyo almost yelled, "ANYWAY SHE TALKED TO HER HORSE AND HE TOLD HER WHAT TO DO ISN'T THAT LIKE CHEATING!"

"No it's not stop being so greedy and just say you lost already." A girl named Kagura said

Kagome was hearing all of this and she noticed something. She started walking forward people moved away so she could walk and Eclipse was following her. People were whispering about what's gonna happen like if Kagome was gonna punch Kikyo or something but what happened was Kagome leaned down to Soul and Eclipse was standing right beside Kagome. Eclipse put his head in a bag on his saddle pulled out a water bottle and gave it to Kagome. She made Soul drink the water. That made him happy. Kagome got up.

"You should take more care of him." Kagome said walking over to everyone else

Kikyo was about to burst but she held it back. It all ended with everyone having a party in the cafeteria. Then something weird happened.

KAGOME INUYASHA CONVO

"Kagome can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked

"_SURE."_

"Do you wanna go to the Dream Café tomorrow night."

Everyone gasped but in their heads. Inuyasha once said if he ever liked somebody he would ask her out to Dream café for their first date.

"_So like a date but with a bunch of people."_

"YEAH."

"_Then it's a date."_

Everyone was so surprised it was that easy and Kagome acted so casual and didn't blush like an idiot like Inuyasha.

END OF CONVO

"_THIS MEAN WAR KAGOME!" Kikyo thought_


	2. MYSTERIOUS POWERS & A CHALLENGE

**So this is chapter 2 I only got 1 review but I'm not forcing but PLEASE REVIEW. GOOD OR BAD I'LL TAKE THEM! **

**MYSTERIOUS POWERS & A CHALLENGE**

RECALL:

_"Kagome can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked_

_"__SURE."_

_"Do you wanna go to the Dream Café tomorrow night."_

_Everyone gasped but in their heads. Inuyasha once said if he ever liked somebody he would ask her out to Dream café for their first date._

_"__So like a date but with a bunch of people."_

_"YEAH."_

_"__Then it's a date."_

_Everyone was so surprised it was that easy and Kagome acted so casual and didn't blush like an idiot like Inuyasha._

_END OF CONVO_

_"__THIS MEAN WAR KAGOME!" Kikyo thought_

Chapter 2

INUYASHA POV

Wow it's such a nice day! I woke up with my window wide open and heard the birds chirping and a horse running. I thought it was Sesshomaru training a new horse. Every time there's a new horse he trains it but never wants to get his own horse. I got off of bed and put a pair of light blue boot-cut jeans on with a red a black shirt and a cowboy hat. (Those country style ones.) I walked into the cafeteria I saw Miroku and Sango but no Kagome. Hey where's Kagome.

"I don't know." Sango said

What about you Miroku do you know.

"Not a clue."

So after I had my breakfast we went outside. When we got there we saw Sesshomaru sitting on the fence smiling like he just saw the most wonderful person in the world. So I was curious I followed his gaze to Kagome. I felt jealous that I wasn't able to stare at her for so long.

"How long have you been staring at her?" Miroku asked

"About 2 hours."

"WHAT!" Sango said

"Pervert."

"No it's not that look at the horse she's riding it's Rumble. You know the painted horse that we saved from that forest fire. He never let any one on. He never even let someone get near him." Sesshomaru said while staring at Kagome like he just saw a miracle happen in front of him

"But he let Kagome." Miroku said finishing his sentence

Kagome started walking towards us. She was wearing her riding uniform and she had Beatstudio headphones on. How is she able to ride like that I wonder. She got off of Rumble and walked over to the fence with him.

END OF INUYASHA POV

"So where's Eclipse?" Inuyasha asked

"HUH WHAT?!" Kagome asked/yelled then she took her headphones off

"Where's Eclipse?" Inuyasha asked again

Kagome pointed behind him. So Inuyasha turned around and saw Eclipse they were nose to nose. Inuyasha fell backward and over the fence. But Rumble caught him with his neck and lifted him back up.

"Wow he has never done that before. Well he has never been nice to a human before. What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well I gave him apples." Kagome said

"HUH THAT'S ALL." THEY ALL SAID IN SHOCK

"Yup that's all." Said Kagome

Well after that everyone else came out. They went on with normal classes and through out the whole day Kikyo was giving Kagome the Death glare. Even though Kagome knew it didn't hurt her.

**AT NIGHT AND KAGOME & INUYASHA'S DATE**

**DREAM CAFÉ**

KAGOME POV

When I walked in it was really nice it wasn't a cute girly café but it was a normal café. It had normal tables and chairs. I also saw Sesshomaru giving people drinks. A girl named Rin was giving everyone food. I almost forgot I was on a date. Inuyasha was standing right beside me and Miroku and Sango were right behind. But I also noticed Kikyo was giving me Death glares again.

"Oh there's a free table let's go sit there." Inuyasha said

So the rest of us followed. When we sat done Sesshomaru came right to us and asked us what drinks we want. "Sesshomaru why are you acting like a waiter when your not and I saw you act so mean to everyone else so why so nice to us. Huh?"

"BUSTED!" Koga screamed from another table.

We all started laughing. Then I saw him looking at Rin who was also laughing he was blushing but he also looked a little sad. "Hey Sesshomaru."

"Now what!?" Sesshomaru asked/yelled

"You like Rin don't you." Kagome whispered but so Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango could hear.

"How the hell do you know?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well I just do." Kagome said with a smirk

"OOOOOOOOO THAT'S SO COOL!" Rin came out of no where and started jumping around, " Come on tell me tell me who does he like please please I wanna know pl-" she stopped, "oh sorry my name is Rin and who might you be?"

"My name's Kagome and I knew your name was Rin."

"HUH HOW?"

"I just knew." Kagome said

This time everybody was in shock. They asked them selves so many questions that couldn't be answered. How did she know so much about people she only knew for 3 days. Sesshomaru and Rin were amazed but they still went on with their lives. Sesshomaru gave Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango their drinks. They all ordered coke. It was weird for Sesshomaru to give a normal drink to Kagome at this point she seemed like a wizard to him. First she starts talking to horses now she starts reading peoples minds. He kept staring and thinking. Until

"Sesshomaru I'm not a wizard I'm a miko and I can't talk to horses I just understand them also I knew you liked a girl because 1 I followed your gaze 2 you looked like you were in love so yeah."

"What the how did you know what I was thinking?!" Sesshomaru asked/yelled

That got every ones attention. Just when someone was gonna ask something else. Kagome sighed.

"Ok so let me tell you all something I know what every single 1 of you are." This caused everyone to gasp, "Sesshomaru I know you're a dog demon and even though your Inuyasha's brother he is not a full demon he is only half and he hates being a half demon. The rest of you are demons I don't wanna say all of them. But Miroku is a monk, Sango is a demon slayer, Kikyo is also a miko but she hopeless and Rin I have no idea all I can read is that your normal and that you and Sesshomaru have a deep connection."

Nobody knew what to say. Kagome turned her self around to look at Inuyasha and took his hat off. Then she saw his 2 furry white ears poking out. She just stared at them.

"Stop staring it's embarrassing." Inuyasha said

"OH SOOOOOO CUTE!" Kagome yelled and jumped making Inuyasha fall backwards and her on top

She kept rubbing his ears. Of course Inuyasha loved this. But at that moment Kikyo ran in.

"Ok Kagome I heard what you said about me being a hopeless miko and stop rubbing Inuyasha's ear!" Kikyo yelled

"Nooooo his ears are soooooo soft I don't wanna let go!" Kagome whined which caused Inuyasha to blush, "Oh and you are hopeless." - that is said very very calmly

"ALRIGHT FINE THEN!" Kikyo almost yelled, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SINGING COMPETITION."

"Wait Kikyo do you really want to do this?" Kagura asked

"Yeah, So Kagome if I win the competition then you have to stay away from Inuyasha for the rest of the time you're here."

"Ok fine what I'm getting from getting from Kagura is that you're a bad singer and even if you won I wouldn't stay away from Inuyasha so this competition is just for fun."

Everybody started laughing. Kikyo was really mad now. But Kagome was still on top on Inuyasha rubbing his ears. Which caused him to blush more. He really liked it. Which got him thinking that Kikyo did this before but she hurt him but when Kagome did it he liked it a lot. He didn't want her to stop.

**THANKS FOR READING. HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW. BYE-BYE~**


End file.
